Sk8er Boi
by Goddess of the Nightly Moon
Summary: well lets just say Sk8er Boi song had a lot to do with this...Read and see what i mean


[Ok so I got this idea from Avirl Lavigen's Sk8ter boi I don't know why so this is a ONESHOT so here it goes...I DON'T OWN A THING

The bell for the High school rung out across the campus the student population flooded the grounds. All the clicks where there hanging out and laughing, preps and jocks off to the side comparing there new cars mommy and daddy bought them, just because. The punks and skaters doing there favorite past time, skating off the steps. Geeks and the nerds talking about the new chess record and such boring things. Kikyo sat with her popular group laughing at something one of them said. She was tall and limber having taken ballet since she was young, long brown hair and stunning hazel eyes. Indeed she was a beauty but she held a dark secret that not even her close friends new about. Glancing about the area the hazel orbs landed on her secret crush, a man well know at school, a rebel, Naraku. There was a dark prince, he was a skater punk, black hair spiked up, his normal auburn eyes hidden behind red contact lenses. He wore a black shirt and pants that were way to big for him, the color of black. He glanced at Kikyo and a small smile meet his lips, quickly both looked away from each other.

_He's was a boy,  
She's was a girl,  
cannot make it any more obvious,  
He was a punk,  
she did ballet,  
what more can I say._

He wanted her,  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well,  
But all of her friends,  
Stuck up their nose,  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes.

Kagura a friend of Kikyo looked up and scoffed at what she saw, the group of popular's turned and stared at the 'Freaks.' "Can you believe them..they look like they belong in the circus" Kagura said rolling her brown eyes, a round of laughter was heard at her statement. "O my god can they not read a fashion magazine the baggy style is so out." Yuma pipped in as she sat in her boyfriends lap, he turned and squeezed her making her giggle. Kikyo glanced at him she had thought the clothing he wore made him hotter then hell. Looking up she smiled at her boyfriend Inu-yasha. He in returned looked at her giving her a smirk and a wink, he wanted her and she knew it. Waving her group good by she began her way home, though they all tried to convince her to let them give her a ride she declined and started to walk. Her mind was racing with thoughts about her crush and her being together. Never did she notice that Naraku had left his friends and skated beside her until she was pulled away and into an ally and pinned against the wall. Kikyo fought against the male until she heard his voice. "Well you should have paid better attention." The voice she longed to hear Naraku. Smiling slight she looked at him "You love me right" she asked him, Naraku looked down at her "You know that Kikyo" He said wondering what had gotten into her, sure they never told each other or had been together it was obvious to them. "Then lose the skater boy look and dress in clothing that is more popular, please change" Kikyo begged him. Naraku looked at her and walked away from her back out into the side walk. "If you cant love me for me then its not ment to be" he said and left her there his heart broken as well as hers.

_He was a skater boy,  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Kikyo walked out and sniffed slightly but held her head up high, she glanced around and sighed she had lost the boy she had a crush on because he wouldn't change to be with her. A honk of a horn made her snap out of her daze. There beside her was Inu-yasha her boyfriend, he was motioning for her to get in which she did. Smiling she climbed in and they were off to his house, his hand on her thigh. She smiled at him and slowly pushed the boy she thought about constantly out of her mind.

The year past with out much of a problem Kikyo and Naraku never spoked or looked at each other. The popular's where having a farewell party at Yuma's house, they were all getting drunk and acting stupid. Inu-yasha and Kikyo soon slipped away and made there way up stairs to have some fun. The night lasted till dawn and soon everyone was home and a sleep, Kikyo having a ring on her finger and Inu-yasha by her side.

_5 years from now,  
She sits at home,  
Feeding the baby she's alone,  
She turns on TV,  
Guess who she sees,  
Skater boy rockin up MTV!!,  
She calls up her friends,  
They already know,  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show,  
She tags along,  
Stands in the crowd,  
Looks up at the man that she turned down._

Kikyo sat at her home which she used to share with her husband. A baby in her arms the tv on flipped to a teen show she watched when she was one. The baby was quite happy to be feed, Kikyo looked like a horrible her hair fried and her body slightly bigger since the birth of her and Inu-yasha's baby. She had found out that her 'Love' was sleeping with his assistant and soon she found her self devoiced and not having a penny to her name. The sound of a voice singing was on the tv it caught her attention looking up she gasped. It was Naraku he looked more mature then back in high school but still held his youth. Grasping the phone she dialed the number of Yuma and Kagura. She told them of Naraku and they simply told her they already knew and had tickets to his show and wonder if she wanted to go. Agreeing Kikyo dropped off her kid with Inu-yasha and meet up with her friends. The concert was about to begin and she was nervous she had front row seats thanks to her friends. Kikyo wondered if he would notice her, as she thought the band walked out and there he was slamming away and singing. All she could do was stare at the man she pushed away.__

He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her,  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Naraku looked out into the crowed and spotted a very familiar face he was in shock at what he saw the girl that he thought he loved. Shaking it off he continued to slamm on his guitar and sing the lyrics he and this band wrote. The set ended quickly and they rushed off stage, Naraku looked at his friends and smiled at them as a pair of arms hugged him from behind, he smiled knowing who they belonged to.

_Sorry girl but you missed out,  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now,  
We are more than just good friends,  
This is how the story ends,  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be,  
There is more than meets the eye,  
I see the soul that is inside._

"Kagome" he said to her and turned around hugging her, making her giggle softly. He smiled looking at his new found lover. She was perfect loving him for him, her hair was black and long curling at the ends, eyes a beautiful blue balancing out the fire in his own red eyes. He had meet her after his ordeal with Kikyo and soon they found themselves going out and enjoying each others company. They moved into together never finding a dull moment. He loved her and knew it was better then any thing. Pulling her out on stage she blushed brightly hearing the cheer of the fans. Naraku looked at them and introduced her to them. "This is the love of my life Kagome and well I thought this would be the perfect time to well ask this" Naraku said and fell to one knee, taking her hand he began. "Kagome, you know me better then anyone else in the world will you marry me" Kagome felt the tears sting her eyes as she tackled him telling him and the world yes she would. Kikyo watched them mortified at the site before her own eyes. Quickly she left the concert and her friends, the drive to her home was quite and heart breaking.

_He's just a boy,  
And I'm just a girl,  
Can I make it any more obvious,  
We are in love,  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I'm with the skater boy,  
I said see you later boy,  
I'll be back stage after the show,  
I'll be at the studio,  
Singing the song we wrote,  
About a girl you used to know._

[ok I'm officially done with this story tell me what you think


End file.
